A Thousand Years
by Komozaku98
Summary: Cinta yang kuat meskipun tumbuh di alam yang berbeda suatu saat akan bersatu di dunia yang abadi.
1. Chapter 1

A Thousand Years

Author : Mrs. Byun

Cast : Park Chanyeol EXO-K

Hwang Sia

Wu Yi Fan EXO-M

Kim Jong Dae EXO-M

Genre : Sad,Fantasy,Romance,Comedy,AU,Happy Ending

Summary : _Cinta yang kuat meskipun tumbuh di alam yang berbeda suatu saat akan bersatu di dunia yang abadi._

Author POV :

Park Chanyeol,itulah nama namja yang sedang terbujur kaku di sebuah kamar di rumah sakit. Sudah 1 tahun ia dalam keadaan koma diakibatkan kecelakaan yang menimpanya 1 tahun yang lalu. Ia masih bertahan hidup karena bantuan alat-alat penunjang hidup yang dipasang di tubuhnya. Infuse yang tertancap di tangan kanannya, masker oksigen menutupi hidung dan mulutnya, selang-selang yang terpasang di tubuhnya yang hanya para dokter dan suster yang mengerti, serta alat pendeteksi jantung yang menandakan bahwa ia masih hidup. Hanya suara dari alat pendeteksi jantung yang terdengar di dalam ruangan itu. Tapi percayakah kalian bahwa arwahnya berkeliaran untuk mencari bantuan agar dapat kembali ke tubuhnya? Ya.. sekarang arwah Chanyeol tengah menatap nanar tubuhnya yang kaku dan dingin itu,seberapa kalipun ia mencoba untuk masuk ke tubuhnya itu takkan berhasil. Cairan bening keluar dari bola matanya,sadar akan benda asing itu ia mengelap matanya kasar dengan punggung tangannya. "Krieett" pintu itu terbuka dan masuklah beberapa orang yaitu dokter dan suster untuk memeriksa keadaan menunggu keajaiban. Hanya peralatan itu saja yang mampu membuat kita tau bahwa ia masih bernyawa"ucap dokter itu sambil memandang Chanyeol, 2 suster lainnya hanya mengangguk pelan. Lalu mereka meninggalkan ruangan itu, arwah Chanyeol sekarang shock karena mendengar apa yang dikatakan dokter. "Sekarang aku harus apa?! Mengapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?!" teriak Chanyeol dengan suara yang bergetar. Tak ada yang mendengar suaranya seberapa besar dia teriak dan hanya dia tentunya yang bisa mendengar.

Sia POV :

"Anyeong Sunbae-nim" sapa para hoobae,aku hanya membalas dengan tersenyum setiap kali mereka menyapaku di sepanjang koridor menuju ke kelas untuk mengambil tasku untuk pulang,karena tadi ada rapat Sia Imnida murid kelas 2 di sekolah Kyunghee High School,selalu ranking 1 di kelas dan seorang Duta Sanitasi Lingkungan selain itu aku juga Wakil adalah salah satu murid berbakat di sekolah ini,umurku baru 17 tahun dan aku cukup good-looking di sini."Sia-ya!"panggil seseorang,dari suaranya yang cempreng dan memekakan telinga itu aku sudah tau siapa Jong Dae sahabatku dari kecil,Aish!dia itu mengganggu saja,pasti minta ijin untuk tidak piket lagi!sekarang di kelas pun tinggal aku seorang yang harus piket,semuanya sudah kabur. "Ya!Chen!bisakah kau santai saja?kau mau pamer suara yah?mentang-mentang suara kayak petir yang menggelegar dan mengganggu suasana!" *emang MV MAMA?* ucapku dengan nada kesal."Mian,Sia-ya..Ada hal penting yang harus kukatakan.."ujar Jong Dae yang kerap ku panggil Chen ini."Mworago?"tanya pun sudah tau apa keinginannya,"Aku ijin gak piket ne?Jebal Sia-ya..bbuing-bbuing"ujar Chen sambil memamerkan aegyo nya kepadaku *Sehun yang sabar yah...hak paten bbuingbbuing nya diambil author sama Chen..*."Shireo!kau ini!aku selalu piket sendirian karena yang lain pada kabur!"ucapku. "Ayolah..Jebal!besok akan ku traktir kau makan sepuasnya di kantin,hari ini aku benar-benar sibuk.." mohon Chen."Sibuk pacaran gitu?Cepat pergi sana,sebelum aku berubah pikiran" ujarku megiyakan !hari ini piket sendirian lagi deh!Tuhan tolong aku ne?.Dengan cekatan Chen berlari dari hadapanku.."Gomawo Sia-ya...kau memang chingu yang paling Daebak deh!" Teriak Chen yang menggema di koridor hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku saja,ini sikap Chen yang benar-benar polos.

Chanyeol POV :

Hari ini jiwaku masih berkeliaran,aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar sekolahku yaitu Kyunghee High aku melewati ruang kelas 2,aku mendengar suara seorang yeoja yang kelihatannya sedang mengomel."Sialan kau Chen!awas saja kalau ketemu besok,akan kucekik kau sampai mati!" omel yeoja terkikik geli melihatnya marah sambil memegang sapu di tangannya dengan mencekik batang sapu itu untuk melampiaskan marahnya,matanya yang bulat besar itu bertambah bulat akibat marahnya terhadap itu melanjutkan kembali kegiatan menyapu kelasnya sendiri sambil memanyunkan !lucu sekali yeoja -kira apa dia mengenalku tidak ya? Ah! Tidak mungkin ia tidak mengenalku, Park Chanyeol adalah ulzzang terkenal di sekolah ini. Dan yang pasti semua orang mengenalku, walaupun aku sudah absen selama 1 tahun karena… ya kalian pasti tahu. Seandainya aku bisa menyentuhnya dan berbicara dengannya. Ku dekati yeoja itu. "Ya!Nuguseyo?" tanya yeoja itu yang kini sudah berada di hadapanku,aku terlonjak kaget apa, yeoja ini bisa melihatku?Beribu pertanyaan sudah bersarang di otakku dan ingin segera ku tanyakan padanya. Salah satunya adalah, apa dia paranormal (?)."Ya!kenapa melamun?kau siapa?murid baru?"tanya yeoja itu."A…a..ak..aku Park Chanyeol" gumamku pelan."Kau murid baru?"tanya yeoja itu !apa dia tidak mengenal ulzzang setampan ini di sekolahku..Hey nona apa kau tidak melihat namja tampan dan terkenal ini di sekolah?apa kau yang ketinggalan jaman? "Mmm...chogi..kau bisa melihatku?" tanyaku menarikan satu alisnya ke atas,mungkin bingung atas pertanyaanku."Aku melihatmu, lalu kenapa?" tanya yeoja itu masih tetap menaikkan alis kanannya ke terdiam sejenak memikirkan jawaban yang tepat,yeoja ini bisa melihatku?O-MO-NA,aku bisa minta bantuan terhadapnya."Ya!Chanyeol~sshi!"teriak yeoja itu,baik-baik mungkin memang dia satu-satunya yang dapat melihatku.

Author POV :

"Ya!Chanyeol~sshi!"teriak Shia di depan namja yang dapat ia lihat tadi."Daripada kau melamun seperti itu,lebih baik kau membantuku piket!" ucap Shia sambil menyodorkan sapu yang ia pegang dan memberikannya ke Chanyeol,Chanyeol tidak yakin dapat menyentuh sapu saja dia kan arwah mana bisa menyentuh benda.'Gawat!bagaimana ini' batin tersenyum menanggapi Chanyeol yang menatap sapu itu dengan tatapan kosong, "Hwang Shia imnida,kau mau membantuku kan?" tanya Shia sambil tersenyum kearah memberikan sapu yang dia pegang ke tangan Chanyeol,tapi sesuatu yang aneh Chanyeol tidak dapat memegang atau menyentuh sapu itu,tangannya bagaikan sebuah bayangan yang sulit untuk digapai. "Chanyeol~sshi,pegang yang benar!" ucap Shia mulai kesal karena sapu yang ia berikan terhadap Chanyeol terjatuh hanya diam dan menatap nanar Shia yang berusaha keras memberikan Shia mulai mengerti kenapa sapu itu tidak dapat menyentuh tangan Chanyeol,Shiapun menatap Chanyeol dari bawah ke di depan wajah Chanyeol,Shia berteriak " H.. Han.. Hantu!" teriak Shia lalu berlari sekuat tenaga menjauhi Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang menyadari hal itu pun berusaha memanggil yeoja itu, tapi yeoja itu malah semakin cepat berlari. Akhirnya, Chanyeol hanya mendesah pelan.

TBC

~setelah ini,apa yang akan terjadi antara Shia dan Chanyeol?apakah baik atau buruk kah?hanya aku dan Tuhan yang tau…hehehe~maaf juga ini part dikit banget..


	2. Chapter 2

A Thousand Years

Cast : Park Chanyeol EXO-K

Hwang Shia (OC)

Wu Yi Fan EXO-M

Kim Jong Dae EXO-M

Genre : Romance,Comedy,Sad,AU,Happy Ending

Preview Chapter 1

"H.. Han.. Hantu!teriak Shia berlari sekuat tenaga menjauh dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang menyadari hal itu pun berusaha memanggil yeoja itu, tapi yeoja itu malah semakin cepat berlari. Akhirnya, Chanyeol hanya mendesah pelan karena yeoja yang dapat membantunya malah kabur ketakutan.

Chapter 2

Shia POV :

'Sial,kenapa kau baru menyadarinya Hwang Shia?Ah!Babbo!' batinku sambil terus berlari sekencang-kencangnya dan merutukki diriku yang bodoh saat ini hanya butuh menjauh dari hantu itu. Oh!Tuhan!mimpi apa aku semalam sampai sial begini!aku pun terhenti di depan pintu rumahku yang tergolong besar itu,sembari menghirup nafas yang berebutan untuk masuk ke paru-paruku,aku mencoba relaks dan berusaha melupakan kejadian di kelasku tadi."Shia-ya!kau sendiri yang mengajaknya berbicara!apa kau tidak bodoh?" umpatku kepada diriku mengelus dadaku,bernafas lega bahwa hantu itu tidak mengejarku sampai ke perpustakaan sekolah."Geurae,anggap saja kau benar-benar tidak pernah melihatnya lagi."

Akhirnya, tujuan ku jatuh pada ruang yang penuh dengan jutaan buku itu. Aku masuk ke dalam, dan mendapati sahabat ku. Namanya Wu Yi Fan atau bisa di panggil Kris. Ia adalah orang China yang pindah ke Seoul untuk hidup mandiri dan tentunya jauh dari orang tuanya. Dia cukup tampan dan dia juga bekerja sampingan sebagai pelayan di sebuah restoran untuk menghidupi dirinya.

Ku datangi dia yang sedang membaca buku di sudut perpustakaan, itu adalah tempat favoritnya jika sedang ke sini. Ia bilang, bisa lebih konsentrasi.

"Annyeong, Kris-ah." Kata ku menepuk pelan pundaknya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Ah! Eh, annyeong.." jawabnya.

"Kau ke sini lagi, eoh?" tanyaku sambil menarik buku yang ada di tangannya.

"Ne, memang kenapa? Tidak boleh? Dan aku juga bingung padamu yang selalu menanyakan hal itu jika kau bertemu dengan ku disini." Katanya, lalu ia mengambil kembali buku yang tadi sempat ku ambil.

"Itu karena aku bosan melihatmu yang selalu datang ke tempat ini setiap ada jam kosong, istirahat dan pulang sekolah." Kataku sambil menatapnya intens.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu." Ujarnya, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada bukunya.

'Apa aku ceritakan saja pada Kris yang baru saja aku alami di kelas?' batin ku.

"Em, Kris-ah.." panggil ku.

"Hmm.." ia hanya menjawabku dengan gumamannya.

"Apa.. kau percaya hantu?" tanyaku sambil memandang ke arahnya yang sekarang ia pun menurunkan bukunya dan melihat ke arah ku juga. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia tertawa. Inilah alasannya aku ragu untuk menceritakan ini padanya, karena dia tidak percaya dengan yang seperti itu.

"Hahahahahahahaha….."

"Ya! Berhenti tertawa dan jawab aku." Tiba-tiba petugas penjaga perpustakaan memarahi kami karena kami ribut. Aku dan Kris langsung terdiam.

"Ini karena kau!" Bisikku saat keadaan kembali hening.

"Tidak. Ini bukan salah ku, ini salah mu. Kau pasti sudah tahu kalau aku tidak percaya dengan hal yang seperti itu. Kenapa sekarang kau malah menanyakannya?" jawabnya tenang dan kembali membaca buku itu.

"Aish.. baiklah, aku akan memberi tau mu sesuatu. Ayo ikut aku!" kataku sambil menarik tangan dan menariknya keluar, otomatis buku yang sedang dia baca terjatuh dari tangannya.

"Ya! Kau mau membawa ku ke mana, hah?!"

Kris POV

"Ya! Kau mau membawa ku ke mana, hah?!"

"Sudah kau ikut saja!"

Aish! Dia ini seenaknya saja menarik tangan ku. Tidak tahu kalau tangan ku ini sangat berharga?! Bisa saja kan tangan ku putus sewaktu-waktu karna dia tarik seperti ini, dan otomatis aku tidak bisa bekerja.

Ternyata dia membawa ku ke taman sekolah yang berada di samping ruang laboratorium. Aku menyentakkan tangan ku.

"Sekarang? Apa yang mau kau ceritakan Hwang Shia-ssi?" tanya ku sambil melipat tangan di depan dadaku.

"Aish.. Kau ini, duduklah dulu." Ujarnya sambil menarik tangan ku kembali untuk duduk di kursi taman yang sudah tersedia.

"Ya! Kau ini, bisa tidak jangan menarik tangan ku? Kalau tangan ku putus bagaimana? Kau mau bertanggung jawab, eoh?" kataku, lalu dengan cepat aku mendudukan diri di kursi itu.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Kris-ah." Jawabnya santai dan segera duduk di samping ku.

"Ck, cepat ceritakan." Suruh ku. Kulihat dia terdiam sebentar, lalu ku dengar dia mebuang nafasnya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Aku tau kau tidak akan percaya pada ku. Tapi, aku sungguh terkejut saat itu….."

"Dan kau takut? Begitu kan?" sebelum dia melanjutkan kata-katanya aku segera memotongnya.

Dia mengangguk pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya.

" Ne,takut sangat takut…aku pikir dia adalah siswa baru di sekolah kita…" ujar Shia, ia terlihat sedang menerawang hal itu. " So? " tanyaku. "Aku ingin menyelidikinya..." ujar Shia yang sukses membuatku terlonjak kaget. " Mwo?aish!yang benar saja!jangan membuktikan hal yang tak ada Hwang Shia…Itu hanya membuang waktu…" ujarku sedikit meninggikan suara.

Author POV :

" Mwoya?!aish!yang benar saja!jangan membuktikan hal yang tak ada Hwang Shia…Itu hanya membuang waktu…" ujar Kris meninggikan suaranya yang berhasil membuat Shia menatap tajam namja berdarah Canada – China itu terdiam. "Apa kau pikir aku ini pembohong Kris?kita sudah berteman 1 tahun dan kau tidak mempercayaiku sama sekali?Kris..aku benar-benar melihatnya..dan aku hanya ingin menyelidikinya.." ujar Shia dengan nada suara yang datar namun mampu mencekat tenggorokan namja tampan di sebelahnya. 'Apa aku salah bicara tadi,dan jujur saja aku tidak bermaksud membentaknya seperti itu..' batin Kris menatap teduh mata temannya yang selama ini selalu berada di sampingnya selama ia datang dari China. Shia beranjak berdiri meninggalkan temannya itu,Kris hanya menatap punggung yeoja itu yang semakin menjauh dan semenitt kemudia tidak terlihat lagi…"Mungkin ia butuh sendiri dulu saat ini" gumam Kris dan akhrinya ia beranjak dari tempat itu.

Chanyeol POV :

Aish!mana yeoja itu!harapanku satu-satunya hanya dia…eottokhae?..aku berdiri tepat di gerbang sekolah ini dari tadi pagi sampai siang begini…hingga akhirnya sekolah itu benar-benar kosong,tapi aku tidak melihatnya sedari mungkin ia tidak masuk sekolah?atau ia melihatku tapi malah menghindariku?Oh Tuhan!tolong aku…pertemukan aku dengan yeoja itu lagi…"Tap…Tap..Tap" terdengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin dekat dengan posisiku sekarang,akupun melihat yeoja itu datang ke arah sini dengan wajah lesu dan sangat tidak apa dengan yeoja ini?Aku bermaksud menghampirinya "Anyeong…waeyo?apa aku ada masalah?" tanya ku tepat di hadapannya.."Kyaa!neo!buat keget saja!kalau aku jantungan gimana?terus masuk rumah sakit,dan akhirnya malah mati!kau mau tanggung jawab eoh?" ucapnya dengan perkataan yang beruntun itu apa dia tidak takut seperti kemaren lagi eoh?." Kau sudah tidak takut lagi denganku Agassi?" pertanyaan itu terlalu tolol menurutku. "Neo?Hantu kemaren?YA!Dengar yah aku bukannya takut hanya saja kaget!Arasseo?" ujarnya yang terlalu menekankan setiap kata-kata itu." Baiklah…karena kau sudah tidak takut lagi denganku dan hanya kau saja yang dapat melihatku maka aku ingin meminta bantuanmu ne?..hehe" ujar ku sambil memamerkan deretan gigiku yang membulatkan matanya "Ne?!"

Tbc

Gimana ya kelanjutan mereka nanti di chapter selanjutnya?Penasaran?di tunggu ya…!


End file.
